Love Of Viridian Forest
by Tetra Zelda
Summary: Cuando una salida al Bosque te hace darte cuenta de tus sentimientos...


**_Bien aquí traigo un pequeño One-Shot nwn, este One-Shot es con ayuda de mi mejor amiga Mitzi awa y va dedicado al mejor Senpai del Universo! Red20! Espero que le guste owo_**

* * *

**Love Of Viridian Forest**

_Era una mañana tranquila en Viridian City_

_En el Gimnasio, Green estaba ordenando unos papeles, mientras Blue, su ahora novia, sin muchos ánimos lo ayudaba._

-Green, estoy muy cansada ¿¡como es que tu haces esto todos los días!?.-Dijo ella aventando unos papeles ala mesa, muy cansada y exhausta.

-Es un habito.-Dijo el como si nada, siguiendo acomodando más papeles.

-Como sea.-Dijo ella con desgano.-Vamos a salir Greeny.-Dijo muy coqueta, colgándose de su cuello y dándole un beso en su mejilla.

-Hmp chica ruidosa.-Dijo el chico de cabellos castaños, mientras sonrei levemente y se volteaba a su pareja.

Justo cuando iban a hacerse "Cariñitos", alguien abrió la puerta estrepitosamente.

-¡HOLA CHICOS!.-Grito aquella persona.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaa!.-Gritaron Green y Blue, mientras ella caía al piso por aquel susto.

-¡¿Red, Acaso no te enseñaron a tocar la puerta?!.-Dijo un molesto Green, mientras ayudaba a su pareja a levantarse.

-Jejeje, lo siento mucho chicos.-Se disculpo el campeón de Kanto, que era aquella persona .

-Bueno, como sea, veo que ya regresaste de tu viaje.-Dijo Green Suspirando.

-¡Hum! Ojala y se hubiera quedado más tiempo.-Dijo Blue aun molesta, por esa interrupción y por el susto.

-Lo siento mucho Blue.-Dijo el chico de ojos rojos, rascándose la mejilla.-Y si ya e terminado mi largo viaje.-Dijo el muy orgulloso de si mismo.

-Bien, me alegro.-Dijo Green, serio mientras seguía acomodando más papeles.

-Pues no lo parece.-Dijo Red, con una gota de sudor detrás de su cabeza.-¿Y donde esta Yellow?.- Pregunto extrañado, de no ver a la pequeña chica rubia presente.

-Yellow fue al Bosque.-Respondió Green, sin quitar su vista de los papeles.

-Bueno,¡ Iré a buscarla!.-Dijo mientras corría saliendo del Gimnasio, dejando una nube de polvo.

-Jojojo creo que esos dos se traen algo, ¡Ya era hora!.-Dijo la chica de cabellos castaños muy divertida.

-Hmp.-Respondió el sin descuidar los papeles.

_En Viridian Forest Red estaba buscando a Yellow sin encontrarla._

-Pika, tenemos que buscar más.- Le dijo a su Pikachu, mientras buscaba en los Arboles y arbustos.

-¡Pika!.-Respondió su fiel compañero, mientras corría detrás de unos arboles.

-¡Pika esperame!.-Grito el chico de cabellos negros, corriendo tras su pokemon.

_Red persiguio a Pika durante unos minutos, hasta que Pika se detuvo._

-Pika ¿Que pasa?.-Dijo Red, con duda.

-¡Pika!.-Respondio su Pikachu, señalando, a alguien sentado y recargado en un árbol.

-¿Sera Yellow?.-Dijo Red, mientras se dirigía a ese árbol.

_Y efectivamente, eran Yellow y ChuChu dormidas pacíficamente en ese árbol._

-Pika, no hagas tanto ruido.-Dijo el en tono bajo, mientras se sentaba alado de Yellow con una sonrisa, y Pika se dirigía a dormir con su pareja.

Red paso un largo tiempo, observando a su pequeña amiga.

-Valla, es tan linda.-Dijo el tiernamente.-¿Qu-Que estoy diciendo?-Se dijo así mismo.

_Después__ de eso, volteo a ver a Pika y a ChuChu, dormidos juntos._

-Bueno, Yellow en realidad si es muy linda, tierna, amable, haría lo que sea por proteger a los demás y muchas cosas más.-Dijo sonrojado y viéndola con una sonrisa.-Jajaja hablo como si estuviera enamorado de Yellow.

_Después__ de decir eso el se quedo unos instantes en silencio._

-Yo...Amo a Yellow.-Dijo el, en un tono apenas audible.-¡Yo amo a Yellow!, ¿¡como nunca me di cuenta de eso?!.-Dijo el demasiado sorprendido.

_Cuidadosamente de no despertarla, la abrazo, pero el no sabia que Yellow no estaba dormida, solo estaba descansando, pero quiso permanecer quieta, así que oyó toda la declaración._

-Re-Red-San ¿Qu-Que acaba de de-decir?.-Dijo ella demasiado roja y nerviosa por tan repentina declaración.

-!¿Ye-Yellow Estabas despierta?!.-Dijo sobresaltado Red, y muy rojo.

-Lo-lo siento Red-San.-Dijo Yellow con la cabeza agachada.

-No-No te disculpes, yo...Yo dije que...¡QUE TE AMO YELLOW!.-Dijo abrazándola, aun más fuerte.

-¡Re-Red-San!.-Dijo la pequeña DexHolder, sorprendida y sin saber que decir.-Red-San...Yo-Yo ¡ También te amo!.-Grito ella aferrándose más a el.

_Permanecieron abrazados durante un tiempo, hasta que se separaron y se miraron fijamente a los ojos._

_Red se perdió en los hermosos ojos de Yellow y viceversa, hasta que el desvío su mirada hacia los pequeños y dulces labios de Yellow, ansiaba juntar los suyos con los de ella, así que lentamente se acerco a ella, juntando sus labios con los de ella._

_Fue un beso dulce y tierno, hasta que se volvió apasionado, como si ansiaran hacerlo desde hace mucho tiempo, pero la falta de aire se hizo presente y corto ese dulce momento._

-E-Este, Yo...-Dijo el, demasiado nervioso y sonrojado, por lo que acaba de suceder.

-Y-Yo...-Dijo ella igual de nerviosa y sonrojada que el.

_Los dos se habían quedado sin palabras, aunque no hacían falta, ya que por fin estaban juntos como una pareja._

_Red se acerco lentamente a Yellow y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente, después la abrazo dulcemente._

-Te amo.-Dijeron ambos, al mismo tiempo, expresando todo su amor en dos palabras.

* * *

~_**The End~**_

_Bien espero que aya estado bien :s, Ya sabe Red-Senpai, este One-Shot es dedicado especialmente a usted nwn y otra vez agradecimientos especiales a mi mejor amiga por ayudarme a escribir este One-Shot ^-^_


End file.
